


Destructive Hits

by luchesharman



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassination attempts, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchesharman/pseuds/luchesharman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the daily life of a middle school student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destructive Hits

Nagisa hadn't wanted really to fight or kill today but he supposed that he had been a bit too hopeful. So he takes out the knife he can no longer not have in an immediate reaching distance with a fluid ferocity that doesn't match his innocent smile. In fact, he can see the assassins falter at it, just for a moment. But it's enough for him to have one man down and bleeding and take out one of the two women with a quick unhesitating slash to her throat before the third could even flinch.

So weak and yet they still though they could  _kill him_?

Unleashing the bloodlust that had been brimming since he noticed their trailing shadows, Nagisa completely petrifies the last woman who's frozen still. There's a moan from the fallen ones and the small pests in the area scurries away. It was a pathetic sight really. A grown adult with a gun cowering before a mere middle schooler. But before the blue haired boy could strike her down, a curling arm around his waist and the sound of the safety of a gun going off stops him. A black clad arm appears in his vision, aiming at the still terrified assassin with no hint of a waver as the silky voice of his 'capturer' sounds out. "Nagisa-kun, you know killing all of them isn't smart. You have to at least leave one so we can find out who sent them."

The shorter boy huffs but relaxes into the embrace, letting the arm holding the tarnished knife fall to his side. "I know that Karma-kun. Besides they're not all dead yet."

Behind him, Akabane Karma laughs. It's a cruel sound but Nagisa finds comfort and familiarity in it. "I already have the idiot three on their way to pick up them two." He pointed at the assassins slowly bleeding out flippantly as if this was normal for a not even high school aged student. "We've got a few medics to patch them up and then the others will decide to where put them somewhere to be interrogated."

"Oh? And how about the last one?" Nagisa knows what's about to happen but plays along with the red head's game and asks. He doesn't need to turn around to know of the sharp and mocking smile that stretches his companion's lips. The way the woman stiffens further and leans back was enough of an indication.

"I'll deal with her."

The arm around him unleashes its lax grip just as slightly sharp teeth nip at his ear. The blue haired boy twitches at playful gesture but doesn't react otherwise, the beaming smile was still naturally in place although the bloodlust had hidden itself since the appearance of his companion. Karma-kun easily approaches his soon to be victim but it wasn't as natural as Nagisa and it was easy to spot the danger hidden in his movements.

His friend had a particular soft spot for him. Perhaps even loved him despite their stunted emotional development. So the kill wasn't going to be quick.

Leaving the two, Nagisa calls up Karasuma-sensei. It was only professional after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an AU world where Class 3-E are child soldiers being trained to be assassins that kills threats to Japan instead of just a octopus monster.


End file.
